There is a considerable interest in using pigments in ink jet inks. Pigments, as opposed to dyes are present in the inks in the form of particles. As a result, pigmented inks have improved edge definition for text and line art, better waterfastness and smudge-fastness and better print durability (lighffastness, ozonefastness and humidfastness), compared to dyes. The downside of pigmented inks however is that they are less reliable. Thus, pigmented inks tend to have worse idle (or decap) times, as defined below. When the ink is not printed, the pigments tend to clog the firing chamber by retracting away from the nozzle